College comes Reuniting
by NoItWasSimplyAFart
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet again when they're 21 and 22. SUMMARY FAIL.
1. Meeting again

Kurt is met in the street by a rather familiar man. Kurt can't remember his name, can't even remember where he remembers him from. He just _knows_ the boy's gold eyes and the wild, dark, curly hair.

They're in London, walking down a very quiet street. Kurt passes the boy, and the boy passes Kurt. Just another stranger.

Kurt peers over his shoulder at the boy, and is surprised to see the other boy doing the same. Their eyes meet in a quiet recognition.

_Blaine._ That's the boy's name. Blaine, from all those years ago. Blaine, from his old school.

Blaine, his first love.

Blaine's eyes widen as he looks at the blue-green eyes. He instantly remembers Kurt as they first see each other on the street. A few passers-by watch the two as they just stop in the middle of the sidewalk, staring back at each other. In unison they turn around and walk back to each other.

Kurt now realizes why he didn't notice Blaine at first. His eyes are darker, sadder, with dark bags under them. Bruises cover his face and arms, purple and yellow alike. He's dressed as nicely as ever, but there's still a sense of homeless-ness.

"Hi." Kurt breathes. He's not sure what else to say. What are you supposed to say when you reunite with your first love from five years ago?

"Hey." Blaine returns with the same air. He eyes Kurt greedily, never wanting to look away. Kurt's still clad in designer labels, from his scarf to his boots. He looks much, much better than Blaine. His eyes are twinkling with an emotion Blaine couldn't exactly point out- joy? It didn't even matter to Blaine.

"I… I haven't seen you since graduation…" Kurt stumbles over his words. He can't help it; he's never really in a conversation anymore.

"Yeah, it's been really, really long." Blaine mimics Kurt's thoughts.

Blaine was always more eloquent than Kurt. It was one of the things that Kurt always loved about him.

A sole curl fell out of the casually messy hair Blaine is dawning. Kurt reaches out two pale fingers and twines the curl around them, just feeling the hair. He hears Blaine's soft gasp and notices the closing of his eyes in his peripheral view. Once he's finished playing with the lock, he tucks the hair back into the gelled array.

Blaine's eyes flutter open, somehow softer and brighter. Kurt smiles a small smile and looks down into the older man's eyes.

"Would you like to get together and talk? You know, catch up…?"

Blaine can't say "yes" fast enough.

They exchange phone numbers and head on their respective paths.

With a new spring in his step, Blaine decides to hold on a little longer. When he reaches his miniscule apartment, he ditches the booze for tonight. He sleeps peacefully with a smile on his face and dreams of the blue-eyed man he fell back in love with.


	2. Confessions

A week later finds Kurt sitting in a coffee shop, studying as hard as ever, sipping an iced coffee. The barista laughs at Kurt when he offers it, seeing it's a cold winter day in England. Kurt argues that it helps keep him awake and alert.

The bell on the glass door tinkles softly and a short, sturdy body clad in a thin shirt and jacket and skinny jeans stops at Kurt's table. Kurt looks up after a minute, finally noticing the man.

"Hey, you made it." Kurt smiles at Blaine, but, almost instantly, his smile drops. Blaine's face is, if possible, darker and covered in even more bruises. Blaine seems to notice Kurt's object of focus and quickly looks away.

"Yeah. You're studying?" Blaine says, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I'm a full-time student. What about you?" Kurt tries striking up a conversation.

"Uh, no. What are you studying?"

"Fashion," Kurt returns with a small smile. "I guess it could have been predicted."

At this point, Blaine's sitting down, just staring and smiling at Kurt. The young, blonde waitress shuffles over to take his order. Upon setting eyes on Blaine, she turns up the charm. Blaine ignores her and keeps his eyes on Kurt while he orders a warm coffee.

Kurt, however, notices the waitress. And a surprising feeling takes over him. _Jealousy?_

"So, what've you been doing lately?" Blaine asks casually.

"Nothing really. I have a boyfriend, we live together, go to the same college. What about you?"

Blaine's heart falls.

"Oh... That's nice. What's his name?" Blaine tries to keep the pain out of his voice.

Kurt smiles fondly. "Jeffrey. He's 6'1, has strawberry-blonde hair and chocolate eyes. He's really nice to me. What about you?" Kurt adds on suddenly.

"Oh... Uh... I... I kind of don't have.. one boyfriend..." Blaine usually doesn't offer up this bit of information to people. "I… I don't really know. I'm really poor and…" he trails off, knowing that Kurt already understands.

"Oh my god..." Kurt murmurs. Blaine looks up and is startled to see tears instead of revulsion. "Blaine... Is that why you have… you know..."

Blaine chuckles slightly. "All these bruises? Yeah, that's why. I'm a whore. That's my job."

Kurt flinches at the casual use of the word "whore." But he leans across the table and cups Blaine's cheek.

And suddenly... Everything in the world is right. With that one little touch, Blaine knows he's going to be okay, and Kurt knows that Blaine's tough. Kurt can see the man he fell in love with all those years ago.

And he's falling for him again.


	3. A Different Tonight

"Hey, I'm home. Jeff?" Kurt calls though the house, but is met with no answer. Huffing, he turns to the kitchen and starts throwing a little something together. Halfway through, his mind wanders back to Blaine. It's probably been awhile since he's had a home-cooked meal, and had someone to eat it with. He whips out his phone and sends a text to Jeffrey.

_To: Jeffrey_

_From: Kurt_

_Hey, babe. I met up with my old friend today, the one I told you about. I was thinking about inviting him over for dinner, that okay?_

Just seconds later he receives his answer.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Jeffrey_

_Yeah, that's cool. I probably won't be home for awhile. Have fun, hon._

Smiling at the message, he sends another text, but instead of to Jeff, its to Blaine.

_To: Blaine_

_From: Kurt_

_Hey, Blaine! It's Kurt. (Well, obviously.) Well, my boyfriend won't be home for awhile and I'm making some dinner. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie. We can watch Beauty and the Beast, if you want. I remember how it's your favourite._

A few minutes later, he receives a text.

_To: Kurt_

_From: Blaine_

_Hey, Kurt. Sure, I'd love to. I remember where you live from today, so I'll be over soon. Thanks, it's been awhile since I've had real food. I remember how good of a cook you are._

Blaine smiled to himself. _Tonight's going to be different, _he thought. _A lot._


	4. Dinner for Two

Just as Kurt was finishing off his dinner, the bell rang. With an usually large smile on his face, he swung open the door. Behind it stood Blaine, smiling equally as large.

"Hey, you made it!" states Kurt. When he realizes how obvious that is, he adds on, "I mean, hey."

Blaine lets out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for having me."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Come on in."

Getting situated on the couch with their dinners, they turn on Beauty and the Beast. Before they know it, they're fast asleep, with Kurt leaning on Blaine.

"Hey, hon-" Jeffrey starts as he walks in. What he's met with... Wow. So, this is the guy Kurt's been talking about. With narrowed eyes, he sweeps over Blaine. Not as tall as Kurt, nor nearly as tall as Jeffrey, who's got a good four inches on this Blaine guy. With tanned skin and a slight stubble growing, he's actually pretty handsome. His near-black hair was currently free of its usual gel, which he got back into the habit of using after high school. The rain had messed up his hair and made it curly, though it was short. He had one arm around Kurt's shoulders, and the other around his waist. Kurt was slumped against him with his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Figuring it'd be kind of awkward to wake them up, he took his stuff, went out the door and left with a loud _slam. _Kurt jolted awake at the noise, which, in turn, woke Blaine up.

"Whattimeizzit?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Kurt said sarcastically with a small smile on his face. "Its ten thirty, gosh. We fell asleep two and half hours ago, dang."

"Ten thirty?" Blaine's eyes pop open at this. "Oh, Kurt, damn it. I'm sorry, I have to go." He says, spring up and scrambling to the door.

"Wait!" Kurt yells after him, jumping up as well. Meeting Blaine at the door, he opens it for him to let him out. "Thanks for coming; we should do this again..."

Blaine, smiling, can't agree more. He goes in for a quick hug, but when they touch… Ouch. Its like an electric shock.

Kurt must have felt it too, because when they break apart, his eyes are wide open. He chances himself a little and cups Blaine's check. Looking into his eyes, Blaine seems to hear Kurt's thoughts: "Kiss me."

So… He does.


	5. A Spark Can Light It All

Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned towards Kurt. He heard the younger boy's sharp intake of breath and smiled to himself.

Kurt's lips were soft and fragile against his own experienced ones. Before he knew it, Kurt's long fingers were twined in his hair and his arms were around the pale boy's waist.

Kurt broke away first. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's and smiled. Blaine chuckled and let out a long breath.

"I should really get going..." he let his eyes close.

"Mmm..." Neither made a movement to break apart or to leave.

A few minutes passed in silence, the boys just enjoying each other in their arms. Blaine finally broke the quiet bliss.

"I have to go." he muttered softly. He leaned in to peck Kurt on the lips once more and then broke away completely. "I'm sorry. Catch you later?"

"Yeah. Totally." Kurt leaned against the door. He had a goofy smile on his face and a fluttering in his stomach.

The shorter boy smiled a smile that couldn't compare to the angles of the old masters. Kurt closed the door after him and leaned against it for awhile.

"Blaine Anderson, what are you doing to me?" he muttered to himself as he laid back on the couch.

* * *

**A/N- Aaarrgg! I know the chapters are REALLYY short, guys. I'M SORRY D:**

**I'll try to write them longer from now on :)**

**In the next chapter, Jeffrey finds out about the kiss. Wonder what'll happen?**


	6. Leaving

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, he's in his bed. But... He could've sworn he fell asleep on the couch…

Oh, whatever. While Kurt's becoming more aware of the world, Jeffrey comes in with the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting in behind him. Kurt looks up at Jeffrey, who's got a goofy smile on his face, and there's this glimmer of something in his eye... Knowing?

Whatever it was, Kurt knew it was going to end bad. Nevertheless, he rolled out of bed and jumped into Jeffrey's arms.

"Mmm, good morning sleepy head." Jeffrey chuckles into Kurt's hair.

"Hey there. What time is it?" the blue eyed man replies.

"It's almost ten; you must've been really tired last night."

"Eh, kind of. What do I smell cooking?"

Jeffrey stares sadly at Kurt for a moment. "It's kind of a… special meal."

Jeffrey pulls away and simply leaves Kurt there. Kurt hates surprises, Jeffrey had a vivid memory of the time when he threw Kurt a surprise party and got knocked out when Kurt has punched him in the face out of being caught off guard. But he had to let Kurt know that he knew, that it was… Over.

There goes two years of his life he'll never get back.

Kurt follows the taller man into the kitchen and sits in the place where Jeffrey has set for him. For a few moments they're completely quiet, just eating in an awkward silence.

Jeffrey decides to break the ice. "I know."

Kurt looks up from his breakfast with a confused look. "Know… What?" Then his eyes pop open. "Oh my god, you know about the painting?"

"What? No, not that. I know about you and Blaine." A moment of silence graces them. "I know that you love him, Kurt."

"That's crazy, I love you, J." The pale man shrugs off. Jeffrey takes his hands.

"But… You love him more. I can tell. Look, this isn't really up for discussion. I... I want to… take a break."

That grabbed Kurt's attention. He throws his fork down.

"This is so stupid, Jeff. I don't love him. I love _you._ Why don't you understand that?"

Jeffrey runs a hand through his hair. Kurt looks so,_ so _cute when he's angry. He has those puppy eyes matched with a scowl that just makes you want to hug him.

But then, ten minutes later, just like that, Jeffrey was gone.


	7. Authors note:

Authors Note:

Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. AND ITS SHORT.

Erg. I've just had awful writers block, and I wrote the next chapter before the last one so it was really hard to lead up.

Please forgive me? :D

I love you all.

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

Grace


	8. Pills and Tears

Kurt called Blaine as soon as Jeffrey had left.

"...Yes, Blaine. He's- He's gone." Kurt sobbed. "Gone, because of one thing."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He felt... awful. Horrible. Guilty.

Kurt was upset, he was in _agony, because of him._

* * *

Ten hours later found Blaine spinning out of control. His hands shook as he uncapped the tiny bottle. He's promised himself, promised _Kurt_ he wouldn't do this. But he had to. It was just too hard.

He popped one pill into his mouth, and dry swallowed it. A small lump formed in his throat and his red eyes started to water. Another. Another.

At this point he was just crying, blubbering without any shame. His throat was dry and his head was foggy. He didn't even remember where he was.

He kept popping one pill in after the other, just crying there on the sidewalk. Was he even on a sidewalk? He didn't remember.

His phone found his way into his hand and some how Kurt's number was on the screen. He faintly heard the soft _ring, ring _and then Kurt's soft voice.

"_Hello, Blaine." _When Blaine didn't respond and all Kurt heard was Blaine's choking sobs, he added _"Blaine? What's wrong?"_

"Kurt? Kurt, I don't know where I am and I'm scared. Find me, Kurt... Please find me..."

"_Blaine, describe where you are. I'm coming now, I'm in my car. Where are you? Look at a street sign, a building name, anything. Where are you?" _Kurt was near tears at this point.

"I-I think I see a street sign… Let me go look at it…" Blaine struggled to get up and stumbled over to the sign. It wasn't helping him that he had had a couple drinks earlier, and his head was pounding from all the substances in his body. "It says Kurt and James Street. I'm on a street named after you, Kurt, isn't that funny? Isn't it?" Blaine giggled into the phone.

"_Yes, baby, very funny. I'm almost there. Stay right next to the street sign, won't you, Blaine?" _ Kurt tried to coo into the phone.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay okay. Okay." Blaine giggled into his phone. "Oh, Kurt! I think I see you! I see a car! Is that you?"

"_Yes, baby, it's me. I'm coming over there, baby, I'll help you get in, okay?"_

"Okay, Kurtie. I looovee yooouu." Blaine yelled into his phone.

"_I love you too, Blaine. Now hang up."_

Kurt was getting out of the car and crossing the road to Blaine.

"Kurt! Kurt, I was JUST talking to you!" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I know, baby, I know. I was there. Come on, let's go get in the car."

"Okay, okay, okay."

Ten minutes later, Blaine was sitting on Kurt's sofa.

"Blaine, go to sleep."

"Lay with me." Blaine smiled. He laid down and opened his arms expectantly.


End file.
